


Now Is Not a Good Time

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Master got bottled up – in that church – in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Is Not a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: draw
> 
> I always wondered why, in Wish!verse, the Mayor didn't stop the Master. This doesn't answer that question, but it does explain how the Master got bottled up in the first place.

“Why?” Luke, hidden in the shadows, watched as the Master slammed a fist against the barrier. Now was not a good time to be noticed.

“Well, well, the spell did work. It's so nice to see products perform as advertised. It shows an American ingenuity that I thought had died out decades ago.”

“Wilkins. You did this.”

“I did.”

“What are you waiting for, you fools? Kill him.”

Two minions, not clever enough to have hidden after the church had fallen, rushed Wilkins. He smiled slightly as they approached. They each burst into flame not three feet out from him.

“Here's the thing.” The human seemed unfazed by the attack. “Sunnydale is mine. Sunnydale will always be mine. I've made pacts with – well, let's just call them businessmen – pacts that allow me to draw on certain powers, pacts that allow me to preserve what is mine.”

Wilkins turned his back on the Master and walked to the edge of the cavern, to the point where it merged with the tunnel. Without looking back, he added, “I had thought about killing you, but imagine how much more pleasant it will be, for me, to imagine you, trapped in this church forever.”

Luke shrank further into the shadows. Now was definitely not a good time to be noticed.


End file.
